1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dressing an animal and more specifically to an animal underbelly bone splitter, which allows underbelly bones to be easily split for animal dressing.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,548 to Jones et al. discloses a pelvic griddle splitter tool and method. Pat. No. D442342 to Parrish discloses an animal dressing tool. U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,312 to Elrod et al. discloses a pelvic bone splitter, particularly for deer. U.S. Pat. No. 8,235,775 to Moy discloses a bone splitting and breaking tool.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an animal underbelly bone splitter, which allows the pelvic bone and the brisket bone of an animal to be split in one upward motion.